¿un dia normal?
by pilika-3000
Summary: Anna esta ¿algo? rara ....descubran q el fan club de Kaede (mas dementes q yo por cierto) me kere matar...¡¡¡¡waa¡¡¡¡¡...dejen reviews xfa...kero saber su opinion dl fic )
1. una visita

Hola!!!!! A todos los que leen este fic les keria decir que aunque solo este en la parte de shaman king!!! (q es una de mis series favorir¡tas ^^) tambien aparecen personajes de inu-yasha (tambien es una de mis series favoritas) y en algunos lugares de otrs series (sengoku, montañas, templos, etc...) y casi lo olvido (perdon yoh-636) este fic no lo escribi sola sino que lo escribi con un amigo (yoh-636 pa los que no cacharon u_uU...) En fin aui va mi fic (no sean malos en mi primer fic...)  
  
¿Un dia normal?  
  
Era un dia comun en la casa de los Asakura, como siempre Anna mandaba a que los otros chicos entrenaran o lavaran o hicieran algo de la casa, mientras ella come algo y ve tele, Jun y Pilika veian a los chicos hacer lo que Anna les mandaba para que no hicieran trampa (Pilika-3000: pobres chicos TT_TT...Yoh-636: sigue!!!!!!...) , y Tamao como de costumbre preparaba algo de comer para todos...(Yoh-636: pobre Tamao!!!! TT_TT...Pilika-3000: ¬_¬* para!!!!)  
  
Yoh: ¿ ya termine Annita?-dice muy cansado el shaman ya que su entrenamiento se habia triplicado por haberse retrasado con las compras...  
  
Anna: no-dice la chica friamente como de costumbre  
  
Yoh: TT_TT  
  
Horo: ya termine con el baño!!!!-dice saliendo de la casa en dirección a donde se encontraba Yoh- ¿y tu Yoh ya terminaste?-pregunto apuntando al shaman de cortos cabellos cafes...  
  
Anna: no ah terminado asi que dejalo entrenar tranquilo-el shaman peli-azul solo miro a Yoh...  
  
Yoh: TT_TT  
  
Horo pensando: "te entiendo Yoh" TT_TT-mirando a Yoh- "bruja" ¬_¬-mirando a Anna  
  
Anna : ¬¬***-tipica mirada de Anna como diciendo "callate-o-te-mato"  
  
Horo se calla inmediatamente (Pilika-3000:pero si no habia dicho nada el pobre de horo!!!... Yoh-636: callate porque esta parte me toca a mi!!!^^jajaja)  
  
Len: Anna ya termine con el piso de la terrasa-dice saliendo de la casa al jardín en donde se encontraba Yoh, Horo y Anna.  
  
Anna: bien y???  
  
Len: nada...¬¬U  
  
Yoh: Termine Annita ^^  
  
Anna: si, pero por hablar col Len y Hoto mañana te duplico mas el entrenamiento.-dice en tono frio  
  
Yoh: si Annita...TT_TT  
  
Tamao y Pilika: ^^zzz- estaban durmiendo en un rincón hace ya bastante rato...  
  
Anna: despierten!!!!!!-grita y hace que ambas chicas se despierten de un salto...  
  
Pilika y Tamao: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-su grito fue tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los oidos...  
  
Len, Yoh y Horo: @@  
  
Anna: se supone que debian ver que ellos entrenaran y limpiaran!!!!!  
  
Tamao y Pilika: lo sentimos señorita Anna-dicen un poco mas calmadas...  
  
Anna: bien q no se repita....¬¬-esto ultimo mirando a los chicos...  
  
Yoh y los chicos :TT_TT  
  
En otro lugar....(Sengoku)  
  
Kagome: Adios!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Yo te acompaño asta el otro lado!!!!!  
  
Miroku, Sango y Shippo: ^.^  
  
Cuando ambos chicos saltan al poso los que se quedan lo tapan con una piedra para que el chico de orejas de perro le dijera "algo" a kagome ( q sera??)  
  
Inu: No!!!!! Han cerrado el paso ah Sengoku con una piedra!!!  
  
Kagome: Que?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Lo que escuchaste...  
  
Kagome: Te tendras que quedar en mi casa -dicho esto lanso una risita.  
  
Inu: De que te ries??-pregunto confundido.  
  
Kagome: No de nada-dijo sarcásticamente-" como se vera inu-yasha con ropa normal..."-pensaba Kagome...  
  
Y en la casa de los Asakura...  
  
Anna: Necesito ir de compras, asi que todos vendran con migo (anna esta media rara ¬.¬UUU..)  
  
Todos: O.O "que raro..."-pensaban todos  
  
Anna: ¿Qué les paso? ¿ se quedaron pegados al suelo?-pregunta la chica en tono sarcástico...  
  
Todos los chicos se dirijian al supermercado mas sercano cuando pasan cerca del templo Higurashi, los shamanes sienten una presencia extraña...  
  
Todos: ¿qué es esta presencia?-dicen corriendo adentro del templo...  
  
Adentro de el se encuentran con Kagome y Inu, a este ultimo lo miran con cara de confusión total ya que no es muy comun ver a un chico con orejas de perro...  
  
Todos los del Yoh-gumi: O.O  
  
Kagome: ¿quiénes son ustedes-dice tratando de fingir una sonrisa...  
  
Yoh: ee...bueno...nosotros somos shamanes y sentimos una presencia con un gran poder proveniente de ustedes 2-dijo con su tipica cara  
  
Kagome y Inu: ¿shamanes?-con cara de confusión total...  
  
Anna: si, ellos son shamanes y yo la sacerdotisa Anna, la futura esposa del Rey Shaman...-dice la chica en tono frio y orgulloso  
  
Kagome:ahh-dice haciendo pensar a los demas que habia entendido aunque aun no entendia nada...  
  
Yoh: Bueno...eee...nos pueden decir...porque ese chico tiene orejas de perro??  
  
Inu: Yo me llamo Inu-yasha y tengo orejas de perro porque soy un hanyou...  
  
Yoh-gumi:hanyou???????? O.O  
  
Anna: Hanyou es un ser mitad bestia ,ósea, híbrido del tiempo de las guerras y del tiempo donde existió la famosa perla de Shikkon, mas conocida como la Shikkon no Tama la que cuido la sacerdotisa Kikyo hasta el dia de su muerte , causada por el demonio Naraku, el que tomo forma de este hanyou llamado inuyasha que vemos aquí,y este fue sellado a un arbol por una flecha de la sacerdotiza...  
  
Yoh-gumi: Anna como sabes eso???O.O-preguntan los chicos mas confundidos que nunca...  
  
Anna: Kikyo es mi ancestro ¬.¬...  
  
Inu:Que?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Bueno...ee...yo aun no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y ustedes.??^.^UU..  
  
Yoh: Yo soy Yoh Asakura ^.^  
  
Len: Yo soy Len Tao...  
  
Kagome: de la famosa dinastía Tao??-pregunta en tono de asombro  
  
Len: si¬.¬-mirando a Kagome con cara de "es tonta o se hace"  
  
Horo: Yo soy Horo Horo...  
  
Inu: Hoto-Hoto???  
  
Horo:No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita algo enfadado mientras los demas se rien un poco- Horo Horo H-O-R-O-H-O-R-O entendiste??  
  
Inu: si Feh-dice con tono de " que iba a saber yo"  
  
Pilika: Yo soy la hermana de Horo y mi nombre es Pilika..  
  
Bueno y asi todos los chicos se presentan uno a uno...  
  
Yoh: yo quiero conocer Segoku-dice mirando a Inu y a Kagome en tono de suplica...  
  
Inu: es Sengoku...ya??  
  
Yoh: sip ^.^  
  
Anna: Llévennos a Sengoku-ordena a Inu y a Kagome  
  
En Sengoku.... Sango: Mejor sacamos la piedra o nos las tendremos que ver con un enojao Inu yasha....  
  
Shippo y Miroku: tienes la razon  
  
Comienzan a destapar el pozo y dejan la piedra a un lado...  
  
En la Epoca Actual...  
  
Inuy Kagome: esta bien-en tono un poco asustado  
  
Yoh-gumi: Vamos!!!!!  
  
Dicho esto los chicos se lanzan al pozo  
  
Bueno, ¿q les parecio? Xfavor dejen reviews pronto vendra un 2 capitulo espero q les guste.... 


	2. el viaje

Hola¡¡¡¡¡...bueno recordando algunas cosas (no del fic)...recuerden que my friend Yoh-sama (antes me llamaba Yoh-636 pero decidi cambiar un poko n.n) hace este fic con migo ^.^ y que lo que sale en paréntesis lo decimos los 2 juntos o si no sale el nombre de cada uno (¬.¬ Pilika_3000 mirando de reojo el dibujo que me mando Yoh-sama por mail ....)...ee...bueno..en el otro fic se me olvido poner algunas cosas como que aceptamos reclamos...amenazas...plata...y cualquier cosa al mail... pilika_3000@hotmail.com ....  
  
¿Un dia normal?  
  
2 capitulo: "el viaje"  
  
Los shamanes se lanzaron al pozo junto a Inu y Kagome , sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba...  
  
¿?1: Asi que aun no aprendes a tomar las cosas en serio-se ve la figura de un shaman muy parecido a Yoh con la diferencia de que este tenia los cabellos mas largos sobre la rama mas alta de un arbol...  
  
¿?2: señor Hao, no piensa seguir al señor Yoh-pregunta un pequeño ser de baja estatura piel morena y cabellos negros estilo chocolate (Yoh-sama: nos gusta mas decirle chocolate a chocolove¡¡¡..)...  
  
Hao: esperemos un poco Opacho...-dice en tono seguro-no podre atravesar el poso en este momento...  
  
Opacho: Opacho no entiende porque el señor Hao no puede atravesar el pozo si el es muy fuerte..-pregunta el enano en tono curioso...  
  
Hao: esto no se trata de poderes humanos o sobre-humanos como los de los shamanes...esto se trata de otro poder aun mas poderoso ...se trata del poder de la famosa perla de Shikkon...  
  
Opacho: opacho ya entendio al señor Hao-dice en tono tierno el enanin...  
  
En Sengoku....(bueno...no exactamente en Sengoku si no que en el pozo por el lado de Sengoku...)  
  
Yoh-gumi: como que seguimos en el pozo...-dicen observando todas partes  
  
Pilika:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grita tan fuerte que proboca que todos tapen sus oidos...-un monstruooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita mientras corre a abrazar a Len (Yoh-sama: O.o : xq a Len...Pilika_3000:^//////^: xq yo kiero¡¡¡..)  
  
Len se queda paralizado sin saber que hacer...  
  
Horo: que haces tu abrasando al cabeza de cuerno¡¡¡¡¡-grita muy enfadado el ainu...  
  
Pilika:un monstruo, un monstruo¡¡¡-grita sin tomar en cuenta a su heramano  
  
Kagome: ^.^UUU no es un monstruo es Kirara una gatita de 2 colas que nos acompaña en nuestros viajes-dice la chica mirando para arriba y luego a la ainu de reojo-"pensándolo bien Kirara si es un monstruo pero mejor ni se los digo"-piensa la chica  
  
Anna y Inu: ¬.¬UUUUUU  
  
Pilika: menos mal-dice provocando una gotita en cada uno de los ahí presentes menos en Len del que seguia abrasada y al que tenia en estado de shock total...  
  
Pilika al darse cuenta de que estaba abrasando a Len se separa rapidamente...y se ruboriza un poco  
  
Kagome: subamos¡¡¡¡ ^.^-dice la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano para que los demas la sigan  
  
Ya arriba donde se encuentran con Miroku...Sango ..Shippo y Kirara  
  
Inu-gumi menos Kagome e Inu: Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritan al unísono  
  
Kagome: hola chicos¡¡¡¡-grita con entuciasmo la chica mientras alza la mano en forma de saludo...  
  
Sango: quienes son ellos??-pregunta la chica apuntando al Yoh-gumi  
  
Kagome: eee...bueno...ellos son ...-comienza la chica pero es interrumpida  
  
Len: nosotros somos shamanes-dice en tono orgulloso-mi nombre es Len Tao- dice muuuuy orgulloso mientras ace una...se podria llamar reverencia  
  
Yoh: jijijijiji mi nombre es Yoh Asakura-dice el chico pero es interrumpido ^.^  
  
Anna: Y yo soy Anna Kioyama la prometida de Yoh y la futura esposa del Rey shaman-dice en tono orgulloso-tambien soy una sacerdotisa  
  
Pilika: mi nombre es Pilika y el es mi hermano Horo-Horo-dice apuntando a Horo  
  
Pilika/Horo: mucho gusto^.^-dicen y hacen una reverencia  
  
Jun: mi nombre es Jun Tao-dice la chica y tambien ace una reverencia  
  
Y asi se presentan los demas shamanes...Tamao, Manta, Ryu (algunos pareciera que llegaron recien pero estuvieron siempre ^.^UUUU)  
  
Miroku: mi nombre es Miroku y soy un Monge-dice en su tipiko tono  
  
Sango: mi nombre es Sango y soy una exterminadora de monstruos-dice la chica mostrando su hiraikotsu en forma orgullosa  
  
Shippo: mi nombre es Shippo y soy un zorrito-monstruo-dice el peque en tono divertido  
  
Kirara: miau (creo que dice eso pero no estoy segura...n.nUUU)...-dice la pequeña gatita sintiéndose ignorada  
  
Sango: y ella es Kirara una pequeña gatita de dos colas que nos acompaña- dice apuntando a Kirara lo que ase que la gatita maulle nuevamente pero esta ves en tono de orgullo  
  
Miroku se acerca a Jun y la toma de las manos  
  
Miroku: señorita Jun...¿le gustaria tener un hijo con migo?-esto proboca una gotita en todos los ahí presentes...provocando tambien que Len y Sango se le acercaran con una venita en la sien de cada uno  
  
Len/Sango: Houshi pervertido¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritan al unísono mientras dan multiples golpes a Miroku  
  
Miroku: lo...s...si..en...to...mu...c...cho...-dice el monje todo golpeado  
  
Inu: se lo merecia-dice en tono bajo desde arriba de un arbol...  
  
Kagome: Inu-yasha no seas mal educado y ven¡¡-grita la chica desde abajo  
  
Inu: Feh-dice en tono despreocupado pero al recordar una palabra de 5 letras pone una cara de preocupación total solo que ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
Kagome: inu-yasha...ABAJO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita la chica lo que proboca que inu caiga y quede plasmado en el suelo  
  
Inu: ¿porque siempre aces eso?¬.¬-dice parándose  
  
Pilika: ¿cómo hiciste eso? *.*-pregunta en tono de admiración-"seria genial poder acerle eso a mi hermano¡¡"-pensaba la chica  
  
Horo: O.O-mirando a Inu-"espero que mi hermana nuncva aprenda a hacer eso"- piensa-no le digas como se hace eso¡¡¡¡-grita en tono desesperado corriendo donde estaba Pîlika y Kagome  
  
Kagome; ...ehh...no te preocupes que ni yo se...solo se que es por un conjuro que le puso la anciana Kaede ^.^UU-dice la chica  
  
Yoh: TT.TT yo te entiendo Inu-shasha -dice llorando junto a Amidamaru (a nadie se le hace extraño ver un espiritu  
  
Inu: me llamo Inu-Yasha ¡¡¡¡¡ I-N-U Y-A-S-H-A¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita en tono enfadado lo que hace reir a Kagome  
  
Yoh: esta bien...ya entendi...jijijiji^.^-dice en su tipico tono calmado  
  
Inu: y...de que te ries?¬.¬UUUU-pregunta el chico en tono de confusión y enojo pensando que se burlan de el  
  
Yoh: pues...de nada en especial ^.^  
  
Anna: si Yoh se rie no es tu problema- le dice a Inu  
  
Inu: Feh...  
  
De las miradas de inu y de anna comienzan a salir esos tipicos rayitos  
  
Kagome/Yoh: ya no peleen..^.^UU-piden en tono de suplica  
  
Inu/Anna: no se metan¡¡¡¡¡-gritan y siguen peleando  
  
Yoh: si annita T.T  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha....ABAJO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita la chica con todas sus fuersas unas ....15 veces...  
  
Inu: @.@-despues de los 15 abajo por parte de Kagome  
  
Yoh-gumi: ^.^UUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Yoh: disculpen-dice en tono curioso  
  
Kagome: ¿si?-pregunta la chica  
  
Yoh:¿ustedes son novios?-pregunta el chico  
  
Kagome:^////////////^nop-dice muy avergonzada  
  
Inu: ¬/////////¬  
  
Shippo: Inu-yasha esta rojo¡¡¡¡-grita el pequeño zorrito y sale corriendo  
  
Inu:¿qué dijidte?-grita persiguiendo a Shippo pero este corre a los brazos de Kagome  
  
Shippo: Inu-yasha me esta molestando-lloriquea el zorrito  
  
Kagome: ABAJO¡¡¡-grita la chica acariciando al pequeño zorrito  
  
Inu: ¿porque siempre haces eso?-pregunta el hanyou parándose  
  
Kagome: siento la presencia de un fragmento-dice la chica y su semblante se pone totalmente serio  
  
Anna: viene a gran velosidad y son 2-dice la chica lo que proboca caras de asombro en los demas ahí presentes  
  
Kagome:Tu sientes la presencia de los fragmentos???  
  
Yoh-.gumi:¿?-sin entender nada  
  
Anna : no se si son fragmentos pero siento que una presencia se aproxima a gran velocidad-dice la chica en tono confundido (Pilika_3000:O.O anna confundida....Yoh-sama: sip...esperen a ver que le pasa a Anna)  
  
Me encanta dejar en suspenso¡¡¡¡¡....Que malo ¬.¬¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
En fin....esperamos que les aya gustado el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic...recuerden que pueden mandar quejas...consejos....opiniones...etc al mail pilika_3000@hotmail.com o tambien me pueden agregar en msn¡¡¡^.^ 


	3. ¿que le pasa a Anna?

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que este fic lo are yo solita...porque my friend no se a conectado a msn...T.T....bueno de todas maneras espero que les aya gustado el 1 y 2 capitulos del fic ...^¬^...y bueno aquí viene la 3 parte o capitulo....  
  
¿Un dia normal?  
  
Capitulo 3 :"algunos acontecimientos extraños"  
  
De repente aparece una remolino de viento ....del que aparece (creo q ya saben quien...¬.¬)...pues como se lo esperaban aparece Kouga.... Este mira extrañado al Yoh-gumi y luego se acerca a Kagome y la toma de las manos  
  
Kouga: mi querida Kagome...¿como has estado? ^.^-pregunta el lobo provocando una venita en la sien de Inu  
  
Kagome: ^///////////^ pues...muy bien-responde la chica  
  
Inu: Ya que sabes que esta bien aquí con MIGO ....ANDATE¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita el hanyou interponiéndose entre Kagome y Kouga y acentuando la palabra CON MIGO  
  
Kouga: Adios MI querida Kagome¡¡¡-grita sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de Inu y acentuando mucho la voz en MI lo que proboca que Inu se enfurezca mas de lo comun...  
  
Inu: Kagome no es nada tuyo lobo rabioso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grita mientras Kouga se va de igual forma como llego  
  
Yoh: se nota que la quieres mucho inu-shasha-dice entre risitas  
  
Horo: dejalos Yoh...no ves que estan enamorados-dice en tono reflexivo  
  
Inu :¬////////¬- se quedo paralizado ante las palabras de los de mas y un poco enfadado al ver que Yoh no se aprende su nombre  
  
Kagome:^/////^ no como creen nosotros solo somos muy amigos-dice la chica feliz y triste a la ves (rena:como puede estar asi...shuugo: que se yo ¿.?pili: piensen...miren...esta feliz por lo que dicen los demas pero esta triste al pensar que solo son amigos... shuugo/rena:ahhh)  
  
Sango/Miroku/Shippo: esos chicos son muy valientes al decir algo asi en frente de Inu-yasha...  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Anna: si todos son muy valientes ...pero el mas fuerte y valiente aquí es Yoh...ya que el sera el futuro shaman king...-dice en tono lindo y orgulloso con el que dejo boquiabiertos a los demas ai presentes pero rapidamente recuperaron la compostura al darse cuenta de que el hanyou iba a hablar  
  
Inu-yasha: a propósito ...por que tu puedes sentir la presencia de los fragmentos??-pregunta a Anna saliendo de su trance y cambiando el tema ....  
  
Anna: pues...no cep- dice en tono tierno (rena/shuugo: O.o)  
  
Yoh-gumi: O.o "que rara esta Anna"-piensan todos  
  
Yoh: Annita...-comienza  
  
Anna: dime Yoh- dice dejando con la boca abierta a todos los shamanes ahí presentes debido a su forma de comportarse  
  
Yoh: Annita te sientes bien?-pregunta y se pone al lado de su prometida y le toca la frente para ver si tiene fiebre  
  
Anna: perfectamente Yoh...por que lo preguntas??-pregunta la chica en tono confundido  
  
Yoh: no por nada especial jijijiji-dice el chico de cabellos castaños sin perder su tipica calma y su sonrisa  
  
Horo: Anna sabes quien soy yo??-pregunta el ainu poniéndose en frente de Anna y apuntándose a el mismo  
  
Anna: si...tu eres Hoto-Hoto de Hokkaido ^¬^-dice la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Horo: emm...Horo-Horo y por lo demas esta correcto-dice sin darle mucha importancia a que le aya cambiado el nombre  
  
Yoh: Annita dime cuantos años tienes??-pregunta el chico  
  
Anna: pues...yo tengo 13 años- dice la chica sin perder su amable y tierna sonrisa  
  
Yoh: y...como te llamas...??-pregunta  
  
Anna: pues...yo me llamo Anna Kyoyama.... ^¬^-responde la chica mirando a Yoh dulcemente (pili: nadie me mate...ya se que estoy demente¡¡¡¡)  
  
Yoh: emm...aquí ai alguna casa??-pregunta mirando a Inu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo de reojo  
  
Sango: sip...por aquí cerca esta la casa de la anciana Kaede-dice comenzando a caminar en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede  
  
Todos la siguen y después de un rato de caminar llegan a la casa de la anciana Kaede...la que los estaba esperando (rena: ni que predijera el futuro ...shuugo: o ni que le ubieran abisado por celu ..pili:¬.¬ STOP...no me dejan concentrarme¡¡)  
  
Kaede: Hola chicos¡¡¡¡ hola extraños¡¡¡-saluda la anciana con cara de estupida  
  
/******/PAUSA/****** Pili: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito mientras soi perseguida por 12 ancianos del fan club de Kaede con cuchillos y pistolas  
  
Shuugo/rena: T-T porque a nosotros tambien nos persiguen???  
  
Pili: por ser mis complices....-digo sin parar de correr-Yoh prestame a Harusame  
  
Yoh: toma...- dice y me pasa a Harusame ....que nadie me pregunte de donde salio ...solo me lo rapte del fic  
  
Pili: Pam..Paf¡¡¡....-sonido de cuando golpeo a 12 ancianos con armas falsas y los dejo medios muertos en el suelo ******/FIN PAUSA/******  
  
Todos: hola¡¡¡¡  
  
Len: Vieja arruga diganos donde esta la anciana Kaede??-pregunta ( luego de preguntar eso unos 3 viejos que quedan del fanclub de Kaede lo persiguen pero Len los dejas medios muertos con su lanza)  
  
Kaede: yo soy Kaede ...no vieja arruga¡¡- dice la vieja con una venita en la sien  
  
Len: Me vale si es vieja arruga o no-dice sin perder la calma (pili ahora si que estoy demente)  
  
Horo: yo pense que era anciana ...no que era un vejestorio arrugao'- dice mirando a Kaede  
  
Yoh: disculpe sra...pero mi prometida necesita recostarse...esta algo extraña- dice tratando de q la vieja se calme (pili: ¿algo?...si ana esta "algo" rara ....yo no estoy demente)  
  
Pilika: emm....nos puede decir que tiene Anna...ya que ud es una miko- pregunta la joven respetuosamente (rena: debería ser mas directa ...ya todos sabemos que es una vieja)  
  
Kaeda: pues..si-dice- como lo notaste??-pregunta la aciana con voz de vieja confundida  
  
Pilika: ni que te creas que soi tonta...tus ropas son de miko pos...aparte si no eres miko eres un payaso-dice la chica provocando que todos se caigan de espalda estilo anime  
  
Kaede: buen punto...que te pasa niña irrespetuosa ...yo ni tengo cara de payaso-dice la vieja perdiendo la paciencia (pili: desde cuando tiene paciencia?? )  
  
Yoh-gumi: noo- dicen con sarcasmo  
  
Kaede: mejor se callan...-dice la anciana  
  
Yoh: ya...vea que tiene mi prometida viejecita-pide Yoh con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
Kaede: enseguida...pasen¡-dice la anciana y entra a su cabaña...todos la siguen  
  
Adentro....  
  
Inu: de verdad Kikyo es tu ancestro??- pregunta mirando a Anna con cara de confucion  
  
Anna: lo siento pero no estoy segura si su nombre era Kikyo ....solo recuerdo algo...pero su nombre era muy parecido a Kikyo-dice la chica en tono dulce y carismatico  
  
Inu: dime lo que recuerdas??- ordena el hanyou a Anna  
  
Anna: bueno te lo dire ...se supone que una chica llamada Kikyo o Kagome ...vino del futuro hasta Sengoku y tubo una hija con tigo-dice apuntando a Inu- o por lo menos con un ser híbrido llamado Inu-yasha..y bueno después de que la bebe naciera la dejo al cuidado de Kaede...y ella se caso ...etc...y esa es la historia de mi familia ( ya se que suena raro pero es lo que se me ocurrio ...imagínense algo para que eso ocurra)- cuenta la chica al mitad bestia  
  
Inu: u///u-queda pensativo ( desde cuando piensa o reflexiuana yo q se)  
  
Anna: lo siento pero no recuerdo mas-dice la chica  
  
Por otro lado los demas del Yoh-gumi y del Inu-gumi hablaban junto con la aniana Kaede de lo que podia tener Anna  
  
Kaede:pues...ella puede estar poseída por un buen espiritu...puede haber recordado momentos vividos por sus ancestros y eso proboca un cambio de actitud a mejor o peor-explica la anciana  
  
Yoh: y como vamos a saber que tiene Annita viejecita- pregunta el chico a la anciana Kaede  
  
Kaede: pues...mira ahí muchas otras cosas que puede tenes....- comienza otra vez la anciana  
  
Yoh: ya te cache viejecita pero como vamos a saber que tiene??-pregunta nuevamente el shaman a la anciana la cual estaba preparando una posima  
  
Kaede: pues... con esto-dice en tono orgulloso mostrando su posima  
  
Continuara......  
  
Recuerden que shuugo y rena son mis espiritus acompañantes... AMAMOS A KAEDE-se escucha desde afuera de mi casa voces de viejos  
  
No otra ves los viejos dementes...¬_¬UUU- ruego con un rosario en las manos  
  
MEJORES COSAS PARA KAEDE¡¡¡- se escuchan los gritos cada vez mas fuertes  
  
Ya me artaron viejos de M*%#$/ - digo mientras me pelo (robo) la escopeta de mi vecino ( desde cuando tengo vecino no se u_uUU)  
  
BANG...PAF...TAP se escucha como les disparo a los viejos y los dejo 9/10 muertos y la otra parte dementes ( aunque ya lo estaban) 


End file.
